Do I Know You?
by EverydayImShuffling
Summary: Maximum Ride has been living in an orphanage for her whole life. A lady comes claiming to be her birth Mother. She's been looking for some one who made a promise. What if he didn't keep it?
1. New Beginnings

My forehead pressed against the glass of the window. I stared out watching blurs whiz by me. I squinted looking up at the sun, something I haven't seen in a while.

Whoa, hold on a second, you're probably thinking what the heck is she talking about? Ok, let me clear this up for you, now just press the rewind button.

I was raised in an orphanage, not sure where I was born, in New York. I lived my entire life there, no one wanting a scrawny dirt covered girl. I learned to love the caretaker Miss. Hangur, she was like a mom. I always watched as people would come and go in the orphanage. Now, one faithful day of longing to know my parents it came true. A lady came claiming to be my mother, none of us believed this black hair tanned skin woman to be the mother of a blonde haired, pale girl. None the less, it was true. Now I was driving in a car that smelled of pine with my so called mother. The car stopped in front of a huge, cream colored house. I gaped at it fantasizing of a happy family, my happy family when I was interrupted by yells and the slamming of the front door. I looked out the window to find two girls coming towards the car speaking in hushed whispers. If these weren't strangers I would probably have eavesdropped and made a snide comment but decided against it. I saw my mom motioning for me to come out and I opened the door and stepped out into the hot L.A. heat. I grabbed my bag and turned my IPod up ignoring the two girls who were now face to face with me. I hurriedly walked up to Val, my mom and stepped in the house.

"Welcome Home!" Val said in a cheery voice. I smiled to make her feel better and look on the wall to find an arrow that had my name. I guess I looked confused because I heard Val clear her throat

"The girls thought it would be nice to have these arrows pointing to your room" she said and smiled, hoping that I would like it. I nodded and went up the stairs following the arrows. I stepped into a large room. I took one of my earphones out and looked around. A bathroom, a balcony and a walk in closet. I put my bag down and went to the one box in there. Yea, my belongings only took one box. I ran my hand across the bed. No more itchy sheets, I thought. I went to the balcony and sat on the rail,

"Oh, Fang if only you were here" I whispered and let a tear fall from eye. Little did she know that in the next house a guy was with his girlfriend with the little girl from the orphanage in the back of his mind.

"Max!" I heard a voice call and got down from the rail and went down stairs where I found Val and the two girls from before.

"Max, this is my daughter, your sister Ella" Val said referring to the girl that looked about my age that resembled her mother with the same long black hair and tan skin. I smiled

"Hi" I said and she returned the favor with a 'hi' and wide smile. Val then introduced the other girl as Ella's best friend Nudge. I wondered about her peculiar name when she started talking a mile a minute. I turned my brain off, looking around the house.

"- you'll love school!" Nudge finished. I smiled and nodded

"Um, Val" I said "I'm just gonna look around the neighborhood" I said and went out the door. I put my hood up and my hands in my pocket. As I turned the corner I saw a tall guy with strawberry, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I passed him but was stopped by a voice

"Hey" I heard a voice behind me say and turned to see the blonde guy smiling at me

"Um, hi" I said hoping it wouldn't come out to harsh.

"You new?" He asked studying me

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"I didn't see any moving trucks or house for sale" He said looking up and down for some trucks

"Oh" I said quietly, I hated admitting I was adopted, or rather taken in by the woman that deserted me all those years ago

"I was, adopted" I finally got out "By Valencia Martinez" He smiled

"I never knew those rumors were true." I pursed my lips not liking being called a rumor,

"Ok, well I'm gonna go because you obviously don't care who I am" I said referring to him not even stating his name.

He seemed taken aback by it but before I could move "Iggy" he said "I'm Iggy"

"Max" I said and turned around and head back to the house before he could say anything else. I was filled with the aroma of cookies. After we had dinner I had one of the cookies and they were delicious. I went to my room and got ready for bed, I put on my pajamas and went out to the balcony. I sat on the rail my feet dangling when I saw dark obsidian eyes watching me. I laughed at myself, I was so paranoid. I climbed into bed and drifted in to sleep. Not interrupted by anything, for once.


	2. Memories Suck

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. For a moment I forgot where I was and almost fell out of my bed. I got up and went to my closet where there was way more clothes then I have ever had. I wasn't sure about this new clothing, so I decided on a baggy Black Veil Brides t-shirt and some skinny jeans along with my tattered Vans. I combed my hair and put on a black beanie. After I was done getting ready I went down the stairs two at a time, to find Ella and Val at the island with breakfast. I sat down eyeing the bacon but just took an apple to be on the safe side. Like I said before, I'm paranoid. Ella stared at me wide eyed

"Um, are you gonna eat your bacon?" she asked getting up from her seat and went to the sink where she put her plate.

"I'm good" I said taking a bite of my apple. I heard a knock at the door and wondered who would be here so early in the morning. "I'll get it!" Ella yelled "It's probably Iggy and Nudge" she added and opened the door to reveal a smiling Nudge and Iggy. Ella grabbed her bag and kissed Iggy on the cheek. I threw away my apple core and sat there.

"Are you coming or what?" Ella asked hanging on Iggy. PDA much? I just grabbed my bag and walked over. We headed down the street to the bus stop where a bunch of other kids were. I studied all of them labeling them. I had a tendency to do that. There were the nerds huddled over a text book. Some douche bag jocks tossing a football, talking obnoxiously loud. The Goths that just stood there emotionless, and a couple making out. The guy pulled the girl on his lap, and they were all over each other. And I thought Iggy and Ella were bad. They had finally stopped but continued flirting. I rolled my eyes disgusted and put headphones in. I looked at the girl, who was the stereo typical slut, short and revealing clothes. Then I looked at the not stereo typical jock. He wore all black except the football jacket he was wearing. he looked up at me, obviously noticing him staring at me. I looked down and I looked up and gasped.

_Strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up and smiled. Above me as a boy with black fringy hair that covered his eyes. He smiled back and we looked out the window._

_"Fang?" I asked looking up_

_"Yea?" He answered_

_"What will happen if one of us gets adopted?" I asked stopping tears from coming out._

_"I'll be with you forever" He answered and kissed the top of my head._

Forever. Those words replayed in my head as I stumbled back. Iggy noticed

"Are you ok?" He asked holding my arm to keep me from falling

"Fine" I said and walked to where the bus had just parked. I focused on the words of Muse as we drove to the school. I was being ridiculous. Fang is probably somewhere in east coast, not in a L.A. school sucking faces with some slut.

Ella took me to the front office where a lady with a heart-shaped face and glasses looked up at me. She smiled warmly and I couldn't help but smile back, so not Max like.

"You must be Maximum Ride" she said and handed me my schedule. Even though Martinez is Val's last name I decided to keep my chosen last name, Ride. Fang and I decided to keep our that last name in case we wanted to find each other. We also kept our first names that we gave to each other. I took my schedule and went out to the office into a kid filled hallway. I pushed past people as I tried to find my locker. _437, 437, 437. Ah ha!_ I tried my combo on my lock and opened it with success. I put some books and my bag in it, taking out my books for first period. I also put up a whiteboard and some magnets. I closed my locker to find the prep and the jock, again. I rolled my eyes in disgust and went to find Ella. I shoved past people but go knocked down by a jock. These people are so rude. I looked up to see a guy holding out his arms to me. I got up and glared at him "Do you need something?" I asked coldly. But all he did was smile at me. "Um, I was gonna help you up and say sorry for bumping into you." He said. "I'm Sam" I was not in the mood to talk to people, much less a jock. I waved and turned on my heels and spotted Ella. _Finally!_ I walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. What I didn't notice until I got up close was that she was kissing Iggy. What is with all this PDA? She turned around blushing

"There you are! I've been looking for you. You have no idea how long I've been searching!" she said.

"The only thing you were searching is Iggy's mouth" I said and high-fived myself mentally. She and Iggy were both a deep red now. Then we were interrupted by a loud screeching sound also known as the bell. Everyone rushed to their Homerooms and I was dragged by Ella into a room with a bunch of teenagers. When I walked people turned their attention to me. The teacher notice and came over. She seemed like a nice lady, and looked about 50 or 60. She smiled and turned to the class with her arm around me, awkward.

"Class, this is Maximum Ride, our new student" I smiled and gave a half wave to the class.

"It's Max, just Max" I said and she pointed to a seat in front of the class. I sat down, and she started talking about stuff going on. I turned my head and I saw the jock again, except he looked different without his girlfriend. He gave me a half smile which my heart skip a beat. I turned away, blushing a little and started doodling. Homeroom lasted about ten minutes and when the bell rang. I was about to walk out when the teacher stopped me.

"Max, Nick here is going to show you around, ok?" she said and I looked over to see him agin. Nick, so that was his name. Well he is definitely not Fang then. I nodded and followed him out of the classroom.

"So where'd you come from?" He asked breaking the silence that we had been walking in.

"New York" I said remembering all my friends and, and Fang.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. We were just standing in the Hall now. How did he know I was thinking about something?

"Uh- a – uh, um a friend" I finally managed to spit out. "I wasn't used to talking about Fang. He left 7 years ago. I mean I was ten years old. I should've learned to let it go. Ugh! What was wrong with me? He is gone, Max. Why can't I realize that?" Nick cleared his throat.

"That was quite a conversation you had there" he said and smirked. Wait, what conversation? I did a face palm.

"I said all that aloud didn't I?" I asked. I felt a blush creeping up. We were in the gym now. He just nodded. He must think I'm so weird. Ugh! He gave the rest of the tour, me not talking in case I slipped up again.

The rest of the school went by pretty fast and I was so glad to be out of that place. We caught the bus home, and I couldn't help but think how Fang-like Nick was on the tour. But of course that didn't last long because his girlfriend, Lissa apparently, came and they were back to the "cutest couple".


	3. Author's Note?

Ok, you have no idea how much I hate author's notes but… I'm kinda new and didn't put any in the beginning so I just wanted to say** PLEASE REVIEW!** You have no idea how much it means that people actually read my story. So just give me an **HONEST** opinion about my story and I'll update. Thank you so much! And now I know how to do everything so I **PROMISE** there will be** NO** more authors' notes. Thanks

Please review,

EverydayImShuffling


	4. Splashing and Stalking

**Yea, Yea, Yea. I know it's been a while I've had this chapter ready but I was waiting for more reviews which never came. Well, I'm so glad that you guys actually read and enjoy this story! Well, this isn't the most exciting chapter, so it's kinda a filler. Sorry. Well, READ AND REVIEW!**

I kicked a rock as I walked home. Yep, that's right walked. I mean it wasn't my fault the bus left without me, well it kinds was but beside the point. I had one earphone in listening to Coldplay and tried to figure out this stupid new phone. I mean why are there so many buttons on a phone? I pressed an arrow and my contact list came up, well if you call four people a list. Iggy, Nudge, Ella and Val. I smiled to myself seeing as Iggy put his name as The Awesomest Person You'll Ever Meet Named Iggy, when I got splashed by water. I groaned and flipped off whoever was driving the car that just sped past me. I'm guessing they got the message because they stopped at the curb. The window rolled down and the driver smirked at the sight of a girl soaked by muddy water.

"Need a ride?" asked the deep voice.

"Not from a douche like you" I sneered

"C'mon it wasn't on purpose. And you're house is right by mine, so it's not like I'm going out of my way"

"Oh, so stalking is another one of your hobbies, right after offering little girls rides so you can kidnap them?"

"Ha. Ha. Now get in this car before I actually have to get out there and kidnap you"

"Whatever, fine. But only because I know you"

I got into his car, on the inside it had Nick written on the dashboard it fancy lettering.

"Conceited are we?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Nah, my girlfriend got this car for me and customized it"

I snorted. Wow, his girlfriend is definitely a whack job. He just stared at me probably because snorting is very un lady like, like I care. As we pulled into an unfamiliar driveway a little girl about 5 or 6 came out with blonde curls and pink ribbons.

"Um, I didn't think you were actually serious about kidnapping me. Or other little girls for that matter" I said as he got out of the car.

"Actually, your mom sent me to get you. She wants you to meet the neighbors aka us." He said picking up the little girl

"Oh."

I got out of the car and slammed the car door; I noticed a familiar fence and realized he was actually my neighbor. I heard laughter coming from inside so I followed Nick into the house. It was pretty much identical to ours. Inside Val was sitting across from a woman who looked a lot like Nick.

"Oh, Max!" she squealed "I'm so glad to finally meet you! I mean I don't know how long Nick's been waiting for you!" I stared at her like she was a chicken with her head chopped off.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about" I said politely, maybe she has the wrong Max.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you?" she asked glancing at Nick then me with a grimace on her face.

**Ok, here's the deal: If I get AT LEAST 5 reviews I will upload as soon as I get the 5th one. If not you're gonna have to wait A LONG TIME, and I already have the chapter typed up and it's really exciting and important so please REVIEW!**

**EverydayImShuffling**


	5. Why Didn't You?

**Ok, so heres the next chapter and I know I only got like 3 reviews but I mean I realized if I don't update I won't get reviews so thanks to those who did review. I love you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this one and REVIEW!**

"Mom" Nick said quietly. Oh so she was his mom, would make sense since they look alike

"Nick" she said in a warning tone "I can't believe you!" she shouted glaring at him I think I saw Nick flinch. "You go leading this girl on without telling her! I knew you shouldn't have changed your name, I knew she wouldn't!"

"Mom" he said louder now "There's an explanation."

"Explanation? Another word for excuse. Fang, I just thought you would do the right thing"

Fang. Fang? Fang? I stood there and that when I noticed my eyes tearing up. I did the first thing I thought. I ran, ran to my house in the door and up to my room but not without slamming each door I passed. I flopped on my bed and cried. Cried for me, cried for Fang, and most of all cried for letting myself believe that he would actually care about me after all these years. How could I actually think he would've kept his name, thought about me, cared about me? I was foolish, he always said I was said I would end getting hurt cuz' of it. Well he was right, it did hurt. A lot. I pulled out a picture of us, when we were happy, when he cared, when he was Fang. I was on his back crying cuz' I just fell out of the tree and he was smiling. If it were any other day I would've smiled, laughed but not now. Not ever.

_Knock. Knock._

I jumped at the sound of some one's knuckles on my wood door.

"What do you want?" I sneered into my pillow but sound more like 'whadda yu wan?'

The door creaked open and a mass of shaggy black hair appeared. I pretended like I didn't notice him and closed my eyes. I felt the bed sink on one end which means he must've sat down.

"Look, I know you're mad at me and stuff and I'm really sorry. It's just I didn't want to tell you cuz'…" he trailed off. Of course he didn't have a reason. He just wanted to forget the foolish little girl from the orphanage.

"Cuz' what? Exactly! You just wanted to forget about me. I knew I should have never kept my hopes up. I knew that for you forever meant nothing!" I spat at him. I was sitting now glaring at him.

"No!" he argued "You've been on my mind all the time. I knew I should've told you when you brought me up at the gym. Ok, I'm really sorry. I was just so surprised that you actually remembered me. The girl I loved from that orphanage in New York." I was taken aback by the last sentence. His eyes were warm as he said it, his voice compassionate. But I wasn't about to give up now. I was on a roll.

"How come you changed your name, huh?"

"Every time I heard that name I thought of you. It brought back all the memories, of us. I couldn't bear to hear it unless it was from you, unless you were with me…"

"Oh," was all I could manage. I looked up at him under my eyelashes into those deep obsidian eyes. The eyes I saw on the first day here. The eyes that reassured me we'd be together forever. His hand gentle and calloused lifted up my chin to look him in the eye. As soon as I did I felt an instant pull between us. I felt his body heat radiate off him as we closer…

**Ok, so I have this story that I wanna post. I wrote it as not a fanfic but I changed the names and everything is fine. It actually is sorta based on my life and I love it so please REVIEW and tell if I should post it :)**


End file.
